


Princess, It's Cold Outside

by Midnightsecho, Moira Bathory (Midnightsecho)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Songfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsecho/pseuds/Midnightsecho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsecho/pseuds/Moira%20Bathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold winter's night, Chat Noir decides to visit Marinette. However, when the time comes to leave, the two inadvertently find themselves singing a song together... And then it becomes less inadvertent, and more of an amusing banter song, when one of them changes the words to fit their situation a little better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess, It's Cold Outside

There were nights when Chat decided that the best thing to do would be to visit Marinette, rather than sit in the echoes of solitude of his grand home. He didn’t mind the silence between them, broken only by the sewing machine’s rhythmic tik-tik-tik. Her room was bright and colorful, with sounds from both inside and underneath making it feel more alive than anywhere else.

Marinette at school was shy. She had a hard time speaking to him, she hid or avoided or stumbled on her words… But here, as Chat, she playfully teased, joked, and listened to him whenever he needed someone. It was hard to believe the two were the same person.   
Oh. And the treats she snuck upstairs for him? Delicious. They’d be well worth the trip all by themselves, if the company wasn’t so wonderful. Slowly but surely, Marinette had grown accustomed to his visits, and they were actually pretty enjoyable. To know that the great Chat’s other life wasn’t so great and that dropping by here made things a little easier on him helped her decision greatly. In fact, when he’d arrived, she’d greeted him by very promptly stating that he had “to see this silly cat video! It just loves this box.”

But time passed, regardless of whether or not people wanted it to. Marinette glanced over to the clock, and spun around in her chair to face Chat. The lack of sound from the sewing machine prompted him to look up at her.  
“Yes, Princess?” he asked.  
“It’s getting late. You should go home,” she said. He stood, and upon opening the window, noticed that the temperature was a lot more unpleasant than when he’d arrived.  
“But Princess, it’s cold outside, you can’t just kick a cat out into the cold,” he pointed out.  
“ You really can’t stay. Sorry,” she said, hands on her hips. The gesture was very much like one Ladybug would do, and Chat wasn’t sure if that was endearing or not, seeing as how it was a stubborn way of saying he had to leave.   
“But it’s cold outside,” Chat reiterated. Maybe he could stay just a little longer…?   
“You’ve got to go. What if my mother comes upstairs? Or my father, or- What’s with that face?” she asked, noting that he’d started to sport that little grin he got when something was amusing.  
Instead of a reply, however, he shut the window and made his way over to the computer.  
“You really should scurry on home,” she said, but that just made him laugh more, and suddenly, a song was playing from her speakers.

“Did you not notice? We were unintentionally singing this,” Chat pointed out, turning around with the faintest chuckle in his words.  
“I… “ Marinette stopped and listened to the words. “Oh my God, you’re right.” She added flatly.  
 _“Beautiful, what’s your hurry~”_ Chat began to sing, winking at Marinette.  
“Not happening, I am not singing with you!”  
 _“Listen to this kitten purr~”_ Her refusal to join him did not make Chat any less inclined to stop singing.  
“That’s not even how the song goes!” Marinette replied.  
“Nor is that, Princess,” Chat pointed out, missing his next two lines… But it didn’t matter, because Marinette picked up the song after a heavy sigh.  
 _“ My parents might think…”  
“Princess, it’s bad out there,”_  
“ I have nothing for this line,” Marinette said, and certainly wasn’t going to say it, either. ‘What’s in this drink’ did not fit in with their song at all.  
 _“No cabs for cats out there,” Chat sang back, shrugging.  
“I wish I knew how…”  
“Your eyes are like starlight now…” _Oh, were they ever. So much so he got lost in them for a line, and she had to nudge him in confusion when he didn’t reply to her _“to break this spell”_ line… Apparently it needed a nudge to be broken, but the spell wasn’t cast on her.  
 _“I ought to say go, go, go,”  
“Mind if I move in closer?” _Marinette shook her head slightly, so Chat actually did and, in fact, grabbed her so that they could slowly dance around the room… So much for the spell only being cast on Chat, Marinette couldn’t help but smile.  
 _“At least I’m gonna say that I tried,”  
“What’s the sense in hurting my pride?”  
“You really can’t stay,”  
“Oh, don’t kick me out, cause it’s cold outside.”_

_“You’ve got to get home,”  
“But Princess, I’ll freeze out there,”  
“I can lend you a coat,”  
“It’s up to my knees out there,”  
“You’ve really been grand”  
“I smile when you touch my hand”  
“Why don’t you see”  
“How can you do this thing to me?”  
“there’s bound to be talk tomorrow”  
“Think of your life long sorrow”_ Marinette gave him a questioning look, wondering where he was going with that, but continued singing anyways  
 _“At least there will be plenty implied,”  
“If I caught pneumonia and died,”  
“ You really won’t die,” _ She sang, even if it did not quite fit.  
“ _Princess, why are you so cold?”_  
“Ah, cause it’s cold outside,”  
Despite how silly their song may have become, it was still such a pleasure to sing together and dance, that Chat, swept up in it, leant down and gave Marinette a kiss.

How she returned it kept him warm on his way home, despite how cold it was outside.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea belonged to Freehugs4only2snacks of tumblr. I won't take credit for the idea itself, but the writing is mine, so don't throw stones at them, okay?


End file.
